The conventional method of disposal of skis when not in use is to lean the skis, connected in pairs, against a wall. There is a problem here because when they are disposed in a more or less upright position on the wall they are liable to fall sideways. If they are engaged on the ground, at some distance from the wall, there is a danger that the lower ends of the skis will slide away from their support point on the ground. ;as a consequence this type of storage is unsatisfactory. In addition to this of course, the skis may be damaged when they are knocked or fall down.